


To the X-Treme

by barbiekait



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and the Flock meet the X-Men and the Brotherhood in this crossover of Maximum Ride and the TV show X-Men: Evolution. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything goes to the rightful owners!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day

"Max, I'm hungry!" Gazzy whined once we landed in a town called Bayville. I mean seriously, I'm fifteen years old and this kid was already giving me grey hair. And besides that, I have a headache and Gazzy, Angel and Nudge been complaining about how hungry they are since before we even landed. We walked around the Bayville mall until we made it to the food court. Me, Fang, and Iggy weren't hungry so I got in line to order for the younger members of my flock - or so I thought. Once I got in line, a boy as tall as Fang with brown hair that went about to his shoulders grabbed my shoulder, pushed me, and took my place in line. And my bad day just got worse.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I said, my voice rising.

The boy looked at me. "I don't have a problem," he said. "And it's not like you can pay for food without your credit card."

I felt into my back pocket and the credit card we got in New York was gone. I turned around and saw the card in the hand of another boy; this time with silver - ish hair. I reached out to take it back but in a blink of an eye he pulled his hand back. It was weird.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I yelled.

"What's the matter? Too fast for ya?" he asked. Right then he was gone and then appeared behind me.

What the heck?!

"What, do you have like have super speed or something?" I asked.

"Why, yes. Yes I do." said the boy with silver hair. "The name's Pietro, but my friends call me Quicksilver."

"Okay, I've heard enough, now give me back my credit card!" I said.

The two boys just laughed. I lost it and punched Quicksilver right in the mouth. He then dropped the card and I picked it up. Then suddenly, the ground started to shake. And who was behind the shaking? The boy with the brown hair, that's who.

"What's going on?" I heard Iggy say.

I tried to make my way to the flock but I fell flat on my face. All of a sudden, the shaking stopped and I made a bee line toward the flock. Just then, Quicksilver grabbed my wrist and twisted it slightly. Fang at this point was out of his seat and started making his way to us. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged to the floor by Quicksilver, who was falling. Fang then punched the brown haired boy, knocking him down. Fang grabbed me and we started running - I motioned for the flock to do the same. Once we made it outside, a man in a wheel chair slowly made his way toward us and said "We need to talk."


	2. X-Men

Fifteen minutes later, the Flock and I were in a van driving toward a mansion. The sign on the gate said The Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I already kind of had a bad experience at an institute back in New York so I wasn't too excited.

Once we made it inside, the man in the wheel chair led us to a room that looked like a parlor where we saw six kids waiting for us. The first kid was a boy with brown hair and red sunglasses, then a girl with long red hair, a boy blue-ish black hair, a girl with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, then and a boy with brown skin and blonde hair, then last kid was a girl with short auburn hair and white bangs. The woman had long white hair and brown skin. The guy that drove us walked into the room and leaned against the wall with his head down.

The man in the wheelchair turned to the others and said, "This is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angle."

"How did you-"I started to speak.

"We are not your enemies, Max. You see, we're just like you."

"You guys have wings too?" I said. The six kids exchanged glances.

"Not exactly, but, just like you, we are mutants," The guy in the wheelchair said then turned toward the boy with the sunglasses, "This is Scott also known as Cyclops."

"Why do they call him that?" Gazzy asked.

"Let's just say if I were to take my glasses off," Scott said," well, things would get messy."

Then wheelchair man turned to the girl with red hair and said, "This is Jean; she has telekinesis and is telepathic." He then turned to the boy with the blue-ish hair, "This is Kurt also known as Nightcrawler, a teleporter" then Kurt touched his watch and turned into a blue...elf thing? "Whoa!" Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total (who was in Angels arms) said in unison.

"That there is Kitty but, we call her shadowcat. There's Evan also known as Spike and Rogue." Wheelchair man said gesturing to the girl with the ponytail, the blonde boy and then the last girl.

Then the woman with the white hair spoke, "My name's Oruro; you can call me Storm. You already met Logan," She pointed to the guy leaning against the wall. She then pointed to the wheelchair guy, "And Professor Xavier."

Just then a big blue thing walked making me and the flocks (except Fang) gasp. "And that is Beast." Storm said.

"What are you guys exactly?" I asked.

"We call ourselves the X-Men." Scott told us.


End file.
